Generally, hydrogen (H2) has a much higher flame propagation speed and a lower heating value than that of gasoline, so when combusting a mixture of gasoline and hydrogen (H2), it is possible to solve problems of knocking or unstable combustion that tend to occur due to an increase in compression ratio of an engine in a combustion process to a considerable extent, thereby securing a technological base for improving fuel mileage of the engine.
Thus, a technology for supplying hydrogen (H2) with gasoline to the engine is advantageous. However, such technology requires an additional space to provide a hydrogen tank on a vehicle, and further there is a need for a continuous supply of hydrogen (H2) from the outside of the vehicle thereto.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.